youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Plucky Duck
Plucky Duck is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He is arguably the third main character on the show after Buster and Babs Bunny. Plucky is voiced by Joe Alaskey (who also voices Daffy Duck in future appearances). |} Pictures Buster and plucky by ken boyer 1.jpg Plucky5.jpg Plucky Duck in Tiny Toon Adventures.jpg Ttplucky.gif PluckyMonty&Elmyra-ThisisTheValleyBub.png Plucky_duck_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d842v6n.jpg Biography Plucky is a young, green male duck, who wears a white tank top. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. Plucky's mentor and favorite teacher is Daffy Duck and he resembles his egotistical hero in many ways. One such similarity Plucky has with Daffy is the classic gag from the "Hunter Trilogy." In the trilogy, Daffy's bill keeps coming off; in Tiny Toon Adventures, Plucky's bill keeps coming off as a running gag in many episodes. Also, like Daffy Duck, Plucky is capable of flying with his wings, but very rarely does so. Plucky lives with his parents in a small wooden home in the middle of a swamp near Acme Looniversity. He has many relatives and neighbors, including a pair of female ducks named Gladys and Gracie, alligators and other animals that live in or near the swamp. Personality Plucky is a hyper-active and egocentric young duck. He's lovable due to his innate wackiness and his tragic and comic flaws. Plucky is driven by blind ambition. He has big dreams of wealth, fame and power, but he's so desperate to get them that he always falls victim to his own wild schemes. Plucky has the uncensored mind of a child; he's all selfishness and irrational imagination. Plucky always thinks that he knows best or thinks that he is the best. He always has an angle; always has a scheme to dodge work or responsibility. He rarely studies and finishes his homework five minutes before the bell, if at all. He is easily frustrated and quick to give up. He can be paranoid, thinking everybody's out to get him. He's insanely jealous, both of Buster's coolness and of Monty's bank account. Plucky thinks he's just as smart as Buster, or even smarter, but while Buster wins out in every situation, Plucky inevitably screws up. However, Plucky never gives up because he is devoid of any objective self-knowledge. He's a smorgasbord of emotions, all of them beyond his control. He is jealous, excitable, miserable, vengeful...all in a kaleidoscopic way, without a beat between conflicting emotions. Plucky envisions himself as a crusader for what's good; that is, what's good for Plucky Duck. He wants to be a star and would do anything to take over Buster's hosting chores. He often stars in movie and television parodies when he's not acting as the "Toxic Revenger" or cajoling his pal, Hamton, into some lame-brained scheme. Plucky imagines himself to be brilliantly adept at everything, yet he constantly overestimates his own abilities and falls flat on his bill. Whenever Plucky is attacked or in an explosion, his beak is rearranged on his head. A strong sneeze can also send his beak flying. Feathers fly when he's furious and when his temper explodes, he breaks into wild "quacking fits." Plucky is a fast talker, but the only character he can con is the often gullible Hamton. Buster is wise to Plucky, but will sometimes play along just to turn the tables. Invariably, Plucky ends up as the victim of his own con. Plucky often engages in various schemes with the goal of either personal glory or satisfying some personal whim. These schemes range from inventing a time machine, to delay doing his own homework and to traveling to Hollywood, California in an ill-fated attempt at selling his life story as a movie. His schemes often fail because his ego gets in the way or because a guilty conscience gets the better of him (as is the case when he attempts to cheat on a test and subsequently goes insane as he broods over the morality of his actions). Babs once aptly describes him as "the silly green duck with an ego the size of Cleveland." Similar to Daffy's relationship with Bugs Bunny, Plucky also sometimes found himself at odds with the two main stars of Tiny Toon Adventures, Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny, though the three managed to remain friends (the rabbits are generally indifferent to Plucky's egotism when not using it to their advantage) and Plucky occasionally displays a sense of loyalty to them. Ironically, even though Plucky gripes about how he deserves to have as much or more air-time on the show than Buster and Babs, a massive chunk of the series' episodes usually revolve around him in some manner. Plucky's best friend is Hamton J. Pig, a mild-mannered pig and Plucky's opposite, much as Porky Pig is the opposite of Daffy. Plucky often takes advantage of Hamton. Plucky's romantic interest is Shirley the Loon. Despite his big ego, Plucky has a lot of good will and the little guy's safety in mind. In the short, "Pluck O' The Irish" from the episode, "Viewer Mail Day", he was determined to save Hamton from being turned to stone by The Screaming Banshee and in the short, "My Brilliant Revenge!" from the episode, "Fox Trot", he apologized to Hamton for making him miss his favorite show, Swine Search. He has also bested Montana Max three times as The Toxic Revenger, has helped Buster and Babs thwart Monty in "Citizen Max", and in "The Acme Bowl", he has helped Acme Looniversity win the football game against Perfecto Prep by serving as a double agent. He has also shown that he does know when his ego goes too far in "A Quack in the Quarks". Some episodes feature Plucky, a comic book enthusiast, parodying various heroic characters, much like Daffy's roles of Duck Dodgers and The Scarlet Pumpernickel. These include The Toxic Revenger (See below), James T. Duck (a parody of Captain Kirk in Star Trek), Bat-Duck (a parody of Batman, with Hamton in Robin's red-and-green outfit as "Decoy, the Pig Hostage") and Pluck Hyerdahl of the Kon-Ducki (in a parody of Thor Heyerdahl and the Kon-Tiki). End Tag *Plucky occasionally signs off with the Romeo and Juliet line, "Parting is such sweet sorrow!" Quotes *"Give me a break!" *"Why me?" *"Just my luck!" *"Sidekick, no way! I am no sidekick! Hamton's a sidekick type; he has all the ear marks of a sidekick!" *"I'd say that this is another example of species stereotype and I'd like a rebuttal!" (what Buster thinks Plucky's opinion might be on Ruffee's animal song) Little Plucky Among the more notable of the Plucky-centric Tiny Toons shorts feature "Little Plucky," a look back at Plucky's diaper-clad toddler days (which sometimes feature "Little Babs" as well). Little Plucky is characterized by a higher-pitched voice and stilted "baby-talk" diction ("Is no your turn to push the button, is my turn to push the button!"), and wears nothing except a diaper. When asked if he wants to do something and he does or he is corrected, he always answers, "Yes, sir," regardless whether it is his father or his mother that he is responding to. He is also full of the wholly (or at least mostly) innocent mischief for which toddlers are known. Little Plucky can easily be considered a not-so-subtle parody of the genre of re-imagining established characters as younger versions of themselves; Tiny Toons was often accused by critics of jumping on the bandwagon of that genre. Little Plucky is voiced by Nathan Ruegger (the son of writer/producer, Tom Ruegger, and the future voice of Skippy Squirrel on Animaniacs and Froggo on Histeria!). In the ''Henny Youngman Day'' episode segment, The Potty Years, Little Plucky discovers that items in the toilet bowl disappear when the toilet is flushed ("Water go down the hoooOOolle.") and proceeds to flush various items simply to watch them vanish, not realizing until far too late that he was clogging the plumbing. In the ''What Makes Toons Tick'' episode segment, Going Up, Little Plucky and his mother (who is heard, but only shown from the neck down, similar to the appearances of Nanny on the animated series, Muppet Babies, and the characters of Mom and Dad from Cow and Chicken) visit a shopping mall and Plucky's obsession with an elevator ("Wanna go on the el-a-lator. Wanna push the button.") leads him to cross paths with and eventually foil Mr. Hitcher trying to make a getaway. The Sports Shorts episode segment, Minister Golf, has Little Plucky and his father (also seen only from the neck down) playing miniature golf, in which Plucky manages to infuriate his father by either hitting the golf ball too lightly or hitting it so hard that it bounces off things and injures Plucky's dad, once striking him in the groin (as his father replies, "Congratulations, son. You're going to be an only child," in a wavering voice). On the last hole, Little Plucky wins one thousand free games of miniature golf (with which is father is none too thrilled about) as thousands of golf balls pour out on top of them in celebration of the victory. In these episodes, his catchphrase becomes, "(Insert item here) go down the hole." Little Plucky also has several guest appearances in Animaniacs (normally as a background cameo), whereas when other Tiny Toons characters have cameos, they would be shown in their proper age. An example is the cartoon, Survey Ladies, where Fifi is her normal age while he is a baby. Little Plucky also appears in the Slappy Squirrel segment, Guardin' The Garden. Spin-offs In 1992, Plucky got his own show in the form of The Plucky Duck Show. The show is composed of recycled shorts starring Plucky from Tiny Toon Adventures in episode format, with only the first episode (The Return of Batduck) being original to the show. The show only lasted 13 episodes. End Tag *Little Plucky's end tag credit is him sucking his thumb, then pulling it out to say, "I wanna flush it again!," then sucking his thumb again. Toxic Revenger *In four cartoons, Plucky plays an ecology-themed superhero who fights against polluters: *''Strange Tales of Weird Science'' episode segment, "Duck in the Muck": Plucky, as the heroic Toxic Revenger (whose name is a parody of The Toxic Avenger), attempts to keep Montana Max from disposing of toxic sludge in Plucky's pond. *''You Asked for It, Part II'' episode segment, "The Return of the Toxic Revenger": Plucky plays The Toxic Revenger and shuts down Montana Max's air-polluting "donut hole factory," which produces portable holes. *''Looking Out for the Little Guy'' episode segment, "The Re-Return of the Toxic Revenger": Plucky fights Max again, this time stopping him from draining the swamp in which Plucky and his neighbors live. *''Pollution Solution'' episode segment, "No Deposit, No Return of the Trash Bag Dispenser": Plucky, in a new costume and calling himself The Trash Bag Dispenser, tries to educate Elmyra Duff about recycling so that she will stop throwing away empty cans in the forest. *The Toxic Revenger also appears as a boss in Buster's Hidden Treasure for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, trying to take down Dr. Gene Splicer before Buster can. In the game, he continually denies his true identity. Trivia *Of interesting note, in the credits to the episode featuring Elmyra's version of The Name Game the line appears, "Name inadvertently left out of The Name Game: Plucky." Of course, Plucky is intentionally left out because if the song is sung with his name, it includes an expletive. *According to Comics Scene #17, Plucky was originally going to be named either "Duck Amuck" (after the 1953 Daffy Duck cartoon of the same name) or "Mucky Duck". *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Appearances Season 1 *Episode 1: The Looney Beginning -- (Supporting role) *Episode 2: A Quack in the Quarks -- (Main protagonist) *Episode 3: The Wheel O' Comedy -- Prologue before the episode segment: Devil Doggie (Cameo), prologue before the episode segment, Optical Intrusion (Cameo on wheel), prologue before the episode segment, Win, Lose, or Ker-plowie! (Cameo on wheel), episode segment, Win, Lose, or Ker-plowie! (Supporting role) *Episode 4: Test Stress -- Episode segment, Never Too Late to Loon (Main role) *Episode 5: The Buster Bunny Bunch -- Prologue before the episode segment, Buffed Bunny (Supporting role), episode segment, Buffed Bunny (Minor role), Prologue before the episode segment, Squish (Supporting role), episode segment, Squish (Minor role), Prologue before the episode segment, Born to Be Riled (Cameo on wheel) episode segment, Born to Be Riled (Supporting role), epilogue after the episode segment, Born to Be Riled (Supporting role) *Episode 6: Her Wacky Highness -- (Supporting role) *Epiosde 7: Journey to the Center of Acme Acres -- (Main role) *Episode 8: Stuff That Goes Bump in the Night -- Prologue before the episode segment, Home Wrecker (Cameo) *Episode 9: It's Buster Bunny Time - Prologue before the episode segment, Bag That Bunny (Supporting role), episode segment, The Anvil Chorus (Main role) *Epiosde 10: Looking Out for the Little Guy -- Episode segment, The Re-Return of the Toxic Revenger (Main protagonist) *Episode 11: Starting from Scratch -- (Supporting role) *Episode 12: Hare Raising Night -- (Supporting role) *Episode 14: The Acme Acres Zone -- Prologue before the episode segment: A Walk on the Flip Side (Supporting role), Episode segment: A Bacon Strip (Supporting role) *Epiosde 15: Life in the 90's -- Prologue before the episode segment: Whining Out (Supporting role), Episode segment: Whining Out (Supporting role), Episode segment: Paper Trained (Minor role) *Episode 16: Rock 'N' Roar (Supporting role) *Episode 17: Prom-ise Her Anything (Supporting role) *Episode 18: Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow (Minor role) *Episode 19: Cinemaniacs! -- Episode segment: SuperBabs (Supporting role), Episode segment: Duck Trek (Main role), Episode segment: Pasadena Jones (Minor role) *Episode 20: You Asked For It -- Prologue before the episode segment: Debutante Devil (Main role), Prologue before the episode segment: Sleight of Hare (Main role), Episode segment: Duck Out of Luck (Main role) *Episode 21: Gang Busters -- (Main role) *Episode 22: Citizen Max -- (Supporting role) *Episode 23: Wake Up Call of the Wild -- Episode segment: Migrant Mallard (Main role) *Episode 24: Buster and the Wolverine -- (Supporting role) *Episode 25: You Asked for It, Part II -- Prologue before the episode segment: The Return of the Toxic Revenger (Supporting role), Episode segment: The Return of the Toxic Revenger (Main protagonist) *Episode 26: Hollywood Plucky -- (Main role) *Episode 27: Europe in 30 Minutes -- (Main role) *Episode 28: The Wacko World of Sports -- Prologue before the episode segment, Tennis the Menace (Main role), Episode segment: Bleacher Bummer (Minor role), Episode segment: Miniature Goof (Cameo) *Episode 30: Fields of Honey -- (Supporting role) *Episode 31: Sawdust and Toonsil -- (Main role) *Episode 32: Spring in Acme Acres -- Episode segment: That's Incredibly Stupid (Main role) *Episode 33: Psychic Fun-omenon Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: Piece of Mind (Cameo), Episode segment: Class Cut-up (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: Rear Window Pain (Main role), Episode segment: Rear Window Pain (Main role) *Episode 35: A Ditch in Time -- (Main role) *Episode 36: Animaniacs! -- (Main role) *Episode 37: Career Oppor-Toon-ities -- Episode segment: Falling to Pizzas (Cameo) *Episode 38: Strange Tales of Weird Science -- Episode segment, Scentimental Pig (Main role), Episode segment, Duck in the Muck (Main protagonist) *Episode 39: Inside Plucky Duck -- Prologue before the double-length episode segment: Bat's All Folks! (Main role), Double-length episode segment: Bat's All Folks! (Main protagonist), Prologue before the episode segment, Wild Takes Class (Main role), episode segment: Wild Takes Class (Main role) *Episode 40: The Acme Bowl -- (Main role) *Episode 41: Dating, Acme Acres Style -- Episode segment: Dream Date Game (Supporting role) *Episode 42: Looniversity Daze -- Prologue before the episode segment: The Learning Principal (Cameo), Episode segment: The Learning Principal (Minor role), Prologue before the episode segment: Eating Between the Lines (Cameo), Episode segment: What's Up Nurse? (Main role) *Episode 43: Best O' Plucky Duck Day -- Prologue before the episode segment, One Minute Till' Three (Main role), Episode segment: One Minute Till' Three (Main role), Episode segment: Sticky Feathers Duck (Main role), Episode segment: Duck in the Dark (Main role) *Episode 44: Hero Hamton -- (Supporting role) *Episode 46: Ask Mr. Popular -- Episode segment: Dapper Diz (Supporting role), Prologue before the episode segment: A Pigment of His Imagination (Cameo), Episode segment: A Pigment of His Imagination (Main role) *Episode 47: Son of Looniversity Daze -- Prologue before the episode segment: Plucky's Dastardly Deed (Minor role), Episode segment: Plucky's Dastardly Deed (Main role), Episode segment: C Flat or B Sharp? (Main role) *Episode 48: Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool -- Episode segment: Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool (Cameo), Episode segment: Slugfest (Main role) *Episode 50: Who Bopped Bugs Bunny? -- (Supporting role) *Episode 51: Tiny Toon Music Television -- Music Video: Istanbul (Not Consantinople) (Main role), Music Video: Triangle Man (Main role), Episode segment: Top Secret Apprentice (Cameo, shown on Bugs' screen only) *Episode 52: The Return to the Acme Acres Zone -- Episode segment: Real Kids Don't Like Brocolli (Supporting role), Prologue before the episode segment: Boo Hoo Hoo (Main role), Episode segment: Boo Hoo Hoo (Main role), Prologue before the episode segment: Duck Dodgers Jr. (Main role) Episode segment: Duck Dodgers Jr. (Main role) *Episode 53: The Acme Home Shopping Show -- Prologue before the episode segment: Oh, For Art's Sake (Main role), Episode segment: Oh, For Art's Sake (Main role) *Episode 54: Weirdest Story Ever Told -- Episode segment: Robin Hare (Supporting role) *Episode 55: Viewer Mail Day -- Episode segment: Pluck O' the Irish (Main protagonist), Episode segment: Out of Odor (Cameo), Episode segment: Buttering up the Buttfields (Main protagonist) *Episode 56: Son of the Wacko World of Sports -- Episode segment: Buster at the Bat (Supporting role), Episode segment: Acme Acres Summer Olympics (Supporting role) *Episode 57: Pollution Solution -- Episode segment: No Deposit, No Return of the Trash Bag Dispenser (Main protagonist) *Episode 61: New Character Day -- Double-length episode segment: The Return of Pluck Twacy (Main protagonist) *Episode 62: Here's Hamton -- Episode segment: Milk, It Makes a Body Spout (Main role), Episode segment: America's Least Wanted (Main role), Prologue before the episode segment: Drawn and Buttered (Supporting role) *Episode 63: No Toon Is An Island -- (Main role) *Episode 64: K-Acme TV -- (Supporting role) *Episode 65: High Toon -- (Supporting role) Season 2 *Episode 66: Pledge Week -- Prologue before the episode segment: It's All Relatives (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: Lifeguard Lunacy (Cameo), Episode segment: Lifeguard Lunacy (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: The Kite (Cameo) *Episode 67: Going Places -- Prologue before the episode segment: When You're Hot… (Cameo), Episode segment: When You're Hot… (Main role), Episode segment: That's Art Folks! (Minor role), Prologue before the episode segment: Slaughterhouse Jive (Supporting role), Episode segment: Slaughterhouse Jive (Supporting role) *Episode 68: Elephant Issues -- Episode segment: Why Dizzy Can't Read (Cameo), Episode segment: C.L.I.D.E. and Prejudice (Supporting role), Episode segment: One Beer (Main role) *Episode 69: Hog-Wild Hamton -- (Main role) *Episode 70: Playtime Toons -- Episode segment: Happy Birthday Hamton (Main role), Prologue before the episode segment: Fit To Be Toyed (Cameo, toy version shown only) *Episode 71: Toon Physics -- Prologue before the episode segment: Once Upon a Star (Supporting role), Prologue before the episode segment: The Year Book Star (Supporting role), Episode segment: The Year Book Star (Main role) *Episode 72: Acme Cable TV -- (Minor role) *Episode 73: Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian (Supporting role) *Episode 74: Henny Youngman Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: Stand-up and Deliver (Supporting role), Episode segment: Stand-up and Deliver (Supporting role), Prologue before the episode segment: The Potty Years (Supporting role), Episode segment: The Potty Years (Main role), Episode segment: Lame Joke (Main role) *Episode 75: Love Disconnection -- Prologue before the double-length episode segment: My Dinner With Elmyra (Cameo, still image shown only), Double-length episode segment: My Dinner With Elmyra (Minor role), Episode segment: The Amazing Three (Supporting role) *Episode 76: Kon Ducki: Double-length episode segment: The Voyage of the Kon Ducki (Main role), Episode segment: The Making of Kon Ducki (Main role) *Episode 77: Sepulveda Boulevard -- (Supporting role) Season 3 *Episode 79: Thirteensomething -- (Supporting role) *Episode 80: New Class Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: The Just-Us League of Supertoons (Main role), Episode segment: The Just-us League of Supertoons (Main role), Prologue before the episode segment: Sound Off (Cameo), episode segment: Sound Off (Cameo), Episode segment: A Night in Kokomo (Minor role) *Episode 81: Fox Trot -- Episode segment: My Brilliant Revenge! (Main role), Episode segment: Phone Call From the 405 (Cameo) *Episode 82: What Makes Toons Tick -- Prologue before the episode segment: Going Up (Cameo), Episode segment: Going Up (Main role, baby version shown only) *Episode 83: Flea For Your Life -- (Minor role) *Episode 84: The Return of Batduck -- ((Main role)) *Episode 85: Toons Take Over -- (Main role) *Episode 86: Toons from the Crypt -- Episode segment: Wait Till' Your Father Gets Even (Main role), Epilogue after the episode segment: Wait Till' Your Father Gets Even (Shown on comic book cover only) *Episode 87: Two-Tone Town -- (Supporting role) *Episode 88: Buster's Directorial Debut -- Prologue before the episode segment, Ducklahoma (Main role) Episode segment: Ducklahoma (Main role) *Episode 89: Washingtoon -- (Supporting role) *Episode 90: Toon TV -- Music video: Video Game Blues (Main role), Music Video: The Name Game (Supporting role), Music Video: Toon Out, Toon In (Supporting role), Music Video: Yakety Yak (Main role) *Episode 92: Music Day -- Episode segment: Ruffled Ruffee (Cameo, shown in Buster's thought balloon only), Episode segment: The Horn Blows At Lunchtime (Supporting role) *Episode 93: The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain -- (Supporting role) *Episode 94: Sports Shorts -- Episode segment: Minister Golf (Main role), Double-length episode segment: The Undersea World of Fifi (Supporting role) *Episode 95: Weekday Afternoon Live -- (Supporting role) *Episode 96: A Cat's Eye View -- Episode segment: Party Crasher Plucky (Main role) *Episode 97: Best of Buster Day -- Episode segment: Compromising Principals (Supporting role) *Episode 98: It's A Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special (Supporting role) Film *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' -- (Main sub-plot role) Specials *''Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break Special'' -- (Main role) *''Tiny Toon Adventures: Night Ghoulery'' -- (Supporting role) Music *1992 Japanese import audio CD of Tiny Toons Sing! Video Games *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' for NES: Plucky appears as one of Buster's three sidekicks. His special ability is flying short distances. *Plucky is playable in several other Tiny Toon Adventures video games, notably sports titles. *''Buster's Hidden Treasure'' for Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: He is a boss in the game, where you have to fight him two times; the first time, he is brainwashed by Dr. Gene Splicer, and the second time, he is trying to take him down as his alter-ego, The Toxic Revenger. This is one of two games where he is depicted as a boss. *''Buster Busts Loose'' for the SNES: He plays the role of Duck Vader, who serves as the final boss of the game. This is one of two games where he is depicted as a boss. He is also in Plucky's Go-Go Bingo bonus round, where he calls out the characters who will be chosen on the bingo card. Appearances Outside of Tiny Toon Adventures *''Animaniacs'' -- Episode 22: Guardin' the Garden (Cameo, Baby version shown only), Episode 37: Boot Camping (Cameo, an inner tube version is shown) Episode 43: Survey Ladies (Cameo, Baby version shown only), Episode 47: Video Review (Cameo, Baby version primarily shown), Episode 56: Les Boutons et Le Ballon (Cameo: Baby version shown only), Episode 73: Gimme a Break (Cameo, a soap bar version shown) Episode 82: The Big Wrap Party Tonight (Cameo) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' -- Episode 50: Mr. Weiner (Cameo, a doll version is shown) Merchandise *McDonald's Happy Meal toys *Playskool plush *Hallmark Keepsake Ornament *Just Toys 4.75 inch bendy figure *More coming soon References in Other Published Encyclopedias *Plucky Duck is referenced in The Encyclopedia of Hell and The Rocklopedia Fakebandica. Gallery Buster and plucky by ken boyer 1.jpg Plucky5.jpg Plucky Duck in Tiny Toon Adventures.jpg Ttplucky.gif PluckyMonty&Elmyra-ThisisTheValleyBub.png Plucky_duck_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d842v6n.jpg Tinytoons3.jpg Tinytoons6.jpg Tinytoons1.jpg See Also *Hamton J. Pig *Shirley the Loon *Daffy Duck *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ducks Category:Main Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Ducks Category:Green Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:White Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters